


Never Gonna Let You Down

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [35]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, upside-down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "A little help here, Perry the Platypus?" he complains, struggling against his own rope trap.





	Never Gonna Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through tumblr, ignoring the fics I need to write, and a plot bunny bit. Whoops.
> 
> Enjoy? XD

"A little help here, Perry the Platypus?" he complains, struggling against his own rope trap.

Meeting his eyes, you- while he watches- push the self-destruct button on today's inator. After all, you're here to thwart him, not save him from himself. Especially when he's so thoroughly tied up.

Once it's exploded, you take off your hat- again, while he watches- and trade it out for your off-the-clock fedora. It's identical to your work fedora, but you like to make the distinction.

Mostly for this:

You cross the room to where he dangles upside-down, tug him close, and kiss your idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Title took 12 hours to figure out (a full 24x longer than the fic itself did) and comes from [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) by Rick Astley. (Thank you, [ship playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlXb__empnoi7UPDHR1eI2IzWY-3lrABj), for always coming through for me.)  
> It's fitting bc Perry metaphorically won't let him down (by helping) but also he _physically_ won't let him down for a while. Obviously the kisses are good :P


End file.
